


三个问题

by Jus_ad_bellum



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 04:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jus_ad_bellum/pseuds/Jus_ad_bellum





	三个问题

你可以问我三个问题。

眼前的这个人像他又不像他。他没有这么健美的肌肉，没有这么沉稳的气质，也没有这么黝黑的皮肤。但他们都有一样坚毅的眉峰，决绝的眼睛和骄傲的嘴角。

 

你是未来的我吗？

话一出口，他就后悔了，看得出来对方也觉得他浪费了一个机会，脸色像踢飞了点球一样。

点头。

 

我会取得成功吗？

这一次他问了真正的问题。

会的。对方的脸色变得温和，还有点淘气，隐约可以看见葡萄牙小岛少年的神色。在英超，在西甲，在意甲，在国家队，金球奖，足球先生。相信我，你会取得成功的。

 

还有一个问题机会。

在那一连串单词和肯定句之后，他突然觉得刚才满满一肚子的问题都被消化掉了，他不关心为什么见到未来的自己，也不在乎穿越的魔法或者梦境的秘密，他甚至想马上跑去球场练100个任意球。

你有什么建议吗？

他问得有点敷衍。

 

对方愣住了。就像点球大战最后一个罚球手，记分牌是五比四。

在长长的沉默之后。

不要第一眼就爱上他。

 

 

克里斯猛地睁开眼，今天是2005年2月23日，他们要在主场迎战AC米兰。

 

 

“所以说，你在我们第一场比赛之前梦到未来的自己托梦给你，让你不要爱上我。”卡卡好笑地看着克里斯，大眼睛里混合着这怎么可能的疑惑和你说什么就是什么的宠爱。

“没错，”克里斯认真的点点头，“要不然我怎么敢第一次见你，顶着鲁小胖和皮克的白眼，还有你们全队的怒火，在球员通道向你表白。”

“可是，那个未来的你告诉当时的你不要爱我啊？”

“他可能太愚蠢，在你结婚之后才明白自己的心意；可能太胆小，不相信他的卡卡会爱上克里斯；可能太虚伪，觉得一辈子朋友就很好，可能有各种阴差阳错。但是，看着他那么不甘心的样子，我宁可再犯一次错误。”

END


End file.
